choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Marguerite
Marguerite, a character in the ''The Heist: Monaco'' book, is the princess of Monaco. She is first seen in Chapter 2. Appearance Marguerite has strawberry blonde hair, gray eyes and fair skin. She wears a gold lace dress and a pearl pin in her hair. Personality Marguerite is a picture of calm poise and despite personal reservations, she does her royal duty by agreeing to marry for politics. In The Royal Heir, Book 1, she answers questions truthfully and is surprised by Your Character (The Royal Romance)'s friendships. Her friendships usually revolve around people wanting something from her in return. Chapters The Heist: Monaco The Heist: Monaco * Chapter 2: Are We Really Doing This? * Chapter 6: You Think We Need One More? (Mentioned) * Chapter 8: Grift Happens (Determinant) * Chapter 11: Hit Me As Hard As You Can * Chapter 13: I Love Hacks * Chapter 14: Hope We Didn't Get Dressed Up For Nothing * Chapter 15: Smash And Grab (And Run Like Hell) * Chapter 16: Do You Think We Were Done Here? The Royal Heir Book 1 * Chapter 4: Courting Crowns * Chapter 16: Great Expectations * Chapter 18: The Last Apple Ball * Chapter 19: Truth and Lies Book 2 * Chapter 5: Her Royal Highness Relationships Barrett Carlisle Barrett is her fiancé. Their marriage was arranged – Carlisle's money for the connections that would give him for being married into the royal family. The tabloids called it a "whirlwind romance", a pristine European princess courted by an American commoner, albeit a billionaire commoner. If Miranda is a part of your crew, Marguerite begins to have reservations about her agreement with Barrett. She asks him if he has any feelings for her, if he could possibly love her. He tells her that he loves her power and her family loves his money. People of their status and tax bracket do not marry for love, and she should get used to that. Ansel Crane Ansel is an employee of her fiance. Miranda Moreau The two had met when they were in the same boarding school. During that time, they also developed feelings for each other. However, because of Marguerite's royal duties, they had to end their relationship. If Miranda is part of your crew, she and Marguerite kiss in Chapter 14. During her wedding ceremony, Marguerite keeps looking towards Miranda in the crowd. In Miranda's good ending, she runs away with Marguerite. In Miranda's bad ending, she leaves Marguerite a good-bye letter and runs away alone. If Miranda is not part of your crew, in your good ending, she is a part of one of your international thief crews. This infers that Miranda is not with Marguerite, despite the broken engagement with Carlisle. Your Character (The Royal Romance) When Your Character (The Royal Romance) and her love interest throw a ball at your duchy, Marguerite attends. Although your interaction with her is brief, she tells you that she adores you and your love interest as it was very apparent in your courtship/engagement (as told by the press/tabloids) that you two are very much in love. Marguerite also finds King Bradshaw and Queen Isabella intimidating. Other Looks Marguerite Wedding Dress.jpg|Wedding Dress Trivia * The royal family of Monaco has a majority interest in the company that owns the Royal Ruby Casino. * In both of Miranda's endings, it's revealed that Marguerite has moved on since the broken engagement and doesn't miss Barrett. In Miranda's good ending, she runs away with Marguerite. In her bad ending, she watches Marguerite for a short time before guards converge on her and she flees. * The name Marguerite is of Greek origin and means "pearl". It's the French version of the English name Margaret, its diminutives are Maggie and Peggy. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'The Heist: Monaco' Characters Category:'The Royal Heir' Characters Category:Royalty Category:LGBT Category:Playing Cupid